


I've Been Watching You (A La La La La Long)

by Five678Patty



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bikram, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Honeymoon, Hot Yoga, Kissing, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five678Patty/pseuds/Five678Patty
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room.  Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up...





	I've Been Watching You (A La La La La Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dan Levy gave us two prompts at UC&P, I guess I had to write to the second one as well as the first. I’ve managed to find a pretty wonderful home within this fandom and me writing this fic is their fault.

They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up. David concedes, knowing he’s not going to win this one. He huffs, making a show of his annoyance as he walks towards Patrick. The slight twist of his lips gives him away though. The pull of being with his husband outweighs the annoyance and Patrick knows it. Patrick just grins as he approaches.

“What?” David asks. 

“Nothing” Patrick says shaking his head. “I’m just glad you decided to join me.” 

“Just so you know… this is not what I had in mind when you said you were doing to make me sweat.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Patrick cocks his head to the side, “what did you have in mind?”

“Not hot yoga!” David punctuates the exclamation with flailing arms that Patrick can’t help but find unbearably endearing. 

The instructor calls the class into session with the Standing Deep Breathing pose.

In hushed tones David continues. “I’m just saying I can think of better ways to be spending our honeymoon. I'm not interested in exercising in a room that basically amounts to a sauna surrounded by some very poorly dressed tourists”. 

Someone shushes David and he glares at them, watching as they wilt under his gaze. He does stop talking, though, opting instead to communicate his annoyance via telepathy. 

As they work their way through each of the poses, David finds that he is decidedly okay about having been dragged to this class. Feigning a flying insect attack he manages to reposition himself (amid exaggerated swatting and flapping) in such a way that he is afforded a pretty spectacular view of his husband. He certainly didn’t complain as Patrick assumed the Awkward pose. Nor the Standing Separate Leg Stretching one. 

Very aware of David’s attention, Patrick studiously ignores him throughout the class and holds certain poses longer than is strictly called for.

As the instructor announces the Blowing In Firm pose as the final one, David snickers and mumbles something suggestive. Patrick is grateful that from this angle David can't see him bite his lower lip. He's confident the blush elicited from those words is masked by the sheen of exertion and this 40°C heat. The class wraps and Patrick bends (slowly) to retrieve his and David’s water bottles. He throws his towel over his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to take that for you?” Patrick asks with feigned innocence indicating the towel hanging over the wrists of David's clasped hands. The towel that is strategically placed to obscure just how _not_ not interested he ended up being in hot yoga. 

"I can think of something else you could take…", he says raising an eyebrow and locking eyes with Patrick. "Once we're back in our suite". 

"What? Like a photo?" Patrick breaks eye contact and starts walking in the direction of their room. "I think you look very cute in that t-shirt" he says over his shoulder. "It's definitely worth immortalising on film… or in ones and zeros, I guess". 

"Actually, I was thinking of something more tangible."

"You don't say."

As the door to their room closes, Patrick immediately has David pushed up against it. His mouth crashes into his husbands’. It is met with equal measure. The kiss deepens as Patrick’s tongue breaches David’s lips. Their arms snake around each other’s necks, shoulders, waists. Hands on exposed skin, slick with perspiration, draw themselves impossibly close. David can taste the sweat on Patrick’s skin as his lips find their way to his neck. His hands firm on Patrick’s hips pull him closer still. Their mutual arousal is evident and pressed firmly against the other. 

Patrick starts walking backwards towards the bed, bringing David along with him. His hand reaches into David’s drop-crotch pants, then past the elastic of his boxer briefs underneath. He takes David’s cock in his hand. 

“Something tangible like this?” he asks. David moans in answer. 

Oh, Patrick is gonna make him sweat.  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done yoga let alone Bikram but I did do a little Ask Jeeves-ing and according to my friend the Internet, each of the poses I named in the fic are actual Bikram poses. There are plenty of visual aids available if you wanted to do an image/video search to create your own visuals of Patrick or David or both executing some of these moves. The information is there, is all I’m saying. Do with it what you will. 
> 
> The title is the opening lyrics from “Sweat (A La La La La Long)” by Inner Circle. Sorry I wasn’t more inventive when titling this fic but it turns out I’m a walking cliché who is operating on fumes and didn’t have the brain capacity to come up with something better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
